


insecurity

by eating_custardinbed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 100 words, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Short, episode based, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Sometimes, House worries he isn't good enough for Wilson.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nielsen1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielsen1984/gifts).



> thankyou for requesting this lovely!!!! i really hope you enjoy this. i chose a drabble because i am limited for time rn and i thought it'd be a good challenge for me. i hope you like it xx

Sometimes, House worries he isn't good enough for Wilson.

Amber was perfect for him. As much as he hated Cut-Throat Bitch she was kind, loving and the perfect amount of pushy. And House worries. He worries his old Vicodin habit will come back, worries he's not affectionate enough, worries that Wilson still blames him for Amber's death. 

When Wilson starts harping on about needing furnishing for the condo, he remembers what Amber did. He copies her, tells Wilson he needs to find something that represents _him._ Wilson smiles and says he will. 

The organ finally tells House he's good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!! please leave a comment and/or kudos if you can/want to, i'm always happy to receive feedback! if you want to request anything, just head over to my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay and check out my pinned post
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
